Calibration of a system for determining an optimal operational configuration generally requires monitoring operation of the tested system, and adjusting one or more parameters affecting operation of the tested system until the system reaches a desired performance level. Observation systems exist which are configured to monitor the activity of the tested system so that calibration of that system can take place. One possible system requiring testing and calibration is an Electronic Control Unit (ECU), such as those found in vehicle control systems for determining fuel consumption, monitoring exhaust gas valves, and other physical characteristics of the vehicle.
Generally, tested systems such as ECU's contain some additional memory used to save changed parameter values, referred to as a “working page”. The size of the working page is generally limited due to cost reduction of the tested system. Therefore, the number of changed parameter values is limited.
Various methods of calibration of these tested systems are known. Such methods generally involve changing in a subsequent way one parameter after another to change the behavior of the tested system. Existing tools also load a file containing parameter values into the working page of a tested system. These existing methods are inconvenient and time-consuming, because of the various loading and parameter changing steps involved.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.